


all day and all of the night

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, briefly implied minkey and taekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: The only time I feel alright is by your side
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: stars, scattered [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Kudos: 20





	all day and all of the night

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @Anu32194797 on Twitter
> 
> song inspo - all day and all of the night by the kinks

Jinki’s alarm is blaring at five in the morning and he’s already wishing he could induce himself into a coma.

Then there’s the hand under his shirt and the mouth on his neck, and he’s awake.

“Jonghyun,” He discerns, jerking his body away from the other hand whose fingers dance along the dip between his hips, the warm well that’s already beginning to boil from the slightest contact. “What the fuck…”

“Just gonna be quick.”

As if to give it some meaning, Jonghyun’s lips trek along the outline of Jinki’s pecs while his hand tweaks a nipple. Jinki squirms, mind and loins aflame, anticipating and dreading what lies ahead. His body is no stranger to Jonghyun and Jonghyun has every route to Jinki’s climax memorized like the palm of his hand.

Jinki manages to cling onto reason, hoping that the same sparks some sense into Jonghyun. “We have that thing today…”

“We do.”

“This isn’t a great idea.”

Jonghyun peers up at him from where his face nuzzles into Jinki’s waist, smirking as Jinki’s fingers thread through his tuft of hair on their own volition. He smacks his lips and Jinki knows he’s done for.

“Quick then.”

“Yes sir,” comes the appreciative hum just above the waistband of his shorts.

Then comes the blast of noise as the door swings open as Taemin bursts in, arms flailing as he chants “BUGBUGBUG” in a pitch that would have otherwise impressed Jinki, had Taemin not also flung himself over him and Jonghyun, followed by Minho hot on his trail, armed with a fly swatter.

At last, the light switch is flicked on and Kibum calmly strolls in to trap the moth in an empty peanut butter jar.

* * *

“You guys are so fucking embarrassing.”

It’s a rare day when Kibum and Minho are working together, ensuring that Jinki and Jonghyun are separated on either side of the van they’re packed in. Kibum had pulled Jinki in first to occupy the front row with Taemin, while Minho herded Jonghyun into the back. It’s not much of a distance that Jinki doesn’t feel the daggers Jonghyun stares at them.

“It was _just_ a tryst, Kibum! It’s not like you and Minho aren’t above them either.”

“Minho and I are considerate enough to spare our dorm-mates the sight.” Kibum proselytizes with his fingers digging into Jinki’s elbow while Minho nods sagely. “We just drive to the nearest convenient hotel room.”

“Or the drive is just as convenient.” Jonghyun sniggers from the backseat. “You guys didn’t get all the stains out from back here.”

Jinki groans as their captors turn beet red and whip their heads around to retaliate.

“At least we tried to get them out,” Kibum hisses. “Unlike the ones you and yeongam left on my bed.”

Jonghyun narrows his eyes. “For the last time, that wasn’t – ”

“No way! Jongin and I tried to clean up as soon as we were…” Taemin pipes up, just in time to end up on the receiving end of Kibum’s death glare.

It’s going to be a long day. Jinki hates it already.

He’d hate Jonghyun too, but the man had a tongue that leant itself well to duets of all kinds. Especially the really personal ones.

* * *

“So, Onew-ssi, as Jonghyun-ssi’s long-time partner in SHINee’s vocal line, how does it feel to hear his voice on a solo track?”

Jinki’s attention wavers with each stroke of Jonghyun’s hand above his knee, steadily making its merry way up his thigh. At least both of them were seated on the far end of the table in today’s radio station booth. Thank every deity as well for the simple blessing of it not being a viewable broadcast.

Across from them, Taemin snickers into his fist and Minho bites his lip as he looks away. Kibum’s expression is thoroughly soured.

Jonghyun smiles, Jonghyun beams, Jonghyun laughs affectedly. Jonghyun’s hand reaches right into the middle of Jinki’s lap, inches below his crotch.

“It might my personal bias speaking, since he’s my member and we’ve trained so closely all these years. But it was quite refreshing to hear Jonghyunnie’s voice stand out alone. He’s always had the chops for solo material. He did well. Good, in fact.”

The hand brushes over a place which sends the blood rushing down from Jinki’s head.

“He did _really_ good.”

Even the DJ’s raising her eyebrow at this point. “ _That_ good, Onew-ssi?”

“Hyung is just too kind.” Jonghyun interjects perfectly in-between a stroke and a harder pump right below the table. “He’s the type who knows a good performance when he sees one.”

Minho leans into a hysterical Taemin to bury his face in his shoulder, while Kibum gags.

* * *

“You were fucking _horrible_ today!”

Jonghyun grins from where Jinki has him pinned on the mattress. “Try saying that without giving me a hickey now.”

Jinki intended to inflict more than that. It was unfinished business from this morning, which they were safe to conclude in the (relative) privacy of the dorm now. The night was young and restless; Jinki would take it by the reins. He latches onto Jonghyun’s lips with his own and grinds his hips down to make his point. The satisfied mewl from Jonghyun stokes his desire further.

A chime from both of their phones has them pause momentarily. Jonghyun picks his up and swipes. Three seconds is all it takes for his eyes to widen. “From Kibum.”

“Aw, shit. What does he want us to know?”

Jonghyun holds the screen up for Jinki to read the text:

_‘i’m taking these two to watch that fucking minions movie’_

_‘that’s how much i’m sick of your shit’_

_‘you’d both better be down and out by the time we get back’_

Jinki rolls his eyes. “We aren’t even that loud.”

Jonghyun only chuckles as he leans up to brush their lips again. “I’d say the neighbors would disagree once I get back on top of you in the next few minutes.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
